A joystick type switch device is known from, for example, Patent Publication 1 in which a pushing operation of an operating shaft from a return position to a pushed-in position and a tilting operation of the operating shaft from a neutral position are each detected by a contact type switch.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-122294